Present bushings through which molten glass is drawn to produce continuous glass filaments may have as many as four thousand orifices arranged in forty rows of one hundred orifices. The bushings are usually made of a platinum alloy and are electrically heated by passage of electrical current therethrough. The viscosity of glass at or near fiber forming temperatures changes rapidly with slight changes in temperatures. Therefore, in drawing glass fibers, it is important to maintain the temperature of the bushing as nearly uniform as possible throughout its entire orifice area. With the rectangular pattern of orifices present in bushings existing before my invention, uniformity of temperature becomes harder to accomplish as bushings are made larger and provided with more orifices to increase throughput. Non-uniformity of temperature across the bottom of the bushing results in production of fibers with different diameters and may result in breaking of fibers in relatively hotter spots or freezing of the glass in relatively cooler spots.